mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Condit vs. John Alessio
The fight was for the vacant WEC welterweight title. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Condit missed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched and broke. Condit landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Alessio blocked a hard high kick. Four minutes as they clinched. Alessio got a big body lock slam to side control. Condit regained guard. Condit swept nearly to mount and they broke and stood. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted CARLOS. Alessio got a single to the butterflies after catching a leg kick. Three fifteen. Condit stood to the clinch and broke kneeing the body. Three minutes. Condit landed a nice right hand. Condit missed a leg kick. He missed a flying knee. Two thirty-five. Condit landed a body kick. Two fifteen. He landed an inside kick. Condit stuffed a single hopping and landing a right elbow. Nope Alessio got it to side with two minutes. Condit regained half-guard. One thirty-five. Alessio landed a left elbow. He landed a left hammerfist. Condit regained guard. One fifteen. Condit swept again and stood to the clinch with a right elbow breaking. One minute. He landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick and missed a flying knee and fell and stood. Thirty-five. Condit landed a body kick. Condit missed a Superman punch. Fifteen as Condit missed a standing kimura and broke. Condit landed a body kick. Another. He missed another. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Alessio blocked a high kick. Alessio got a single to guard with four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Alessio landed a left hand. Four minutes. Condit worked a high guard. Three thirty-five. Condit tried to get up but couldn't. Alessio landed a right elbow and another to the body. Three fifteen. Condit shoved him off and stood. Three minutes. Condit landed a big right hand. He landed a big body kick after a right to the body. Two thirty-five. Condit stuffed a single and kneed the body three times and broke from the clinch with a short right. Condit landed a body kick with two fifteen. He landed a left hook and a pair of blocked high kicks. He stuffed a single to the clinch. Two minutes as they broke. Condit stuffed a single. Condit reversed with a kimura into guard. One thirty-five. Condit stayed active with body shots. Three big left elbows. One fifteen. Alessio stood to the clinch. Condit kneed the body and the face twice and they broke. One minute. Condit missed an uppercut. Condit stuffed a single and kneed the body to the clinch. He kneed the face. Thirty-five. Condit kneed the face three times. He dropped for a kimura. He had it tight from half-guard on top. He let it go. Fifteen. Condit landed big rights and lefts. He had the back with both hooks. He had the body triangle. He had the choke and Alessio tapped right at the bell. Alessio stayed laying facedown, disappointed.